Never to be Forgotten
by Mouse894
Summary: Jessica Marie Lupin. A Slytherin girl who changed the lives of two Gryffindor boys forever. Stumbling across an old trunk, Sirius Black find the forgotten items of Remus Lupin's little sister and falls into a void of long forgotten memories. Follow him as he recalls the young girl, who although had a challenging life, lived never wanting to be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1: Mishaps

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE MARAUDERS!**  
**The only character that is mine and mine alone, is Jessica Lupin. She is the reason this is a FAN FICTION.**  
**I hope you enjoy and any comments (unless completely and utterly rude) are appreciated!**

Chapter One: Mishaps

Everything was quiet in the small house as the young man slowly wandered down the halls, taking careful peeks into every room he passed. He had only been here a few days and was probably going to have to leave again soon, but he was glad his friend had allowed him to stay. It wasn't often he got to see people anymore. His god-son was at school and any friends he had were careful to stay away from him since he was a convict. But it wasn't his fault, he didn't do anything.

"Sirius? Where are you?"

Sirius turned, slightly startled as the back door closed. Good, it was only Remus. He slowly walked back down the hall, slightly cursing that he hadn't been able to get a peek into all the rooms. Entering the kitchen, Sirius stopped and leaned against the door frame watching as sacks magically unloaded themselves and found their proper places in the pantry and on shelves.

"And you tell me I'm lazy," he chuckled crossing his arms.

"I'm just using it to put food away since I know good and well you won't help," replied the blonde haired man smiling at him.

"You're right about that."

Remus rolled his eyes and walked away, Sirius following shortly after. The two men had been best friends for years, all the way back to when they had been first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Several things neither of them could control had separated them and finally after thirteen years they had been reunited. Remus had asked Sirius to join him at home when he learned the run-away convict had been living in a cave. Sirius had accepted without a hesitation, not realizing Remus was going to make him work for his stay. His friend had always had slyness about him.

"Oh Sirius, do you mind going and getting the box of folders out of the attic?" asked his friend sitting in the chair by the window. "Why can't you get it?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I just sat down and you are still standing and closer to the attic than I am."

Sirius narrowed his eyes but turned and traveled down the hall before he reached the door that lead to the attic. The door looked as if it hadn't been opened in weeks but he knew good and well it had been. He and Remus had just been in there cleaning out some junk just yesterday. Sometimes he just hated magical houses. Grabbing the door handle he gave a strong pull and the door opened with a loud creaking making Sirius wince. He hated that sound.

Slowly looking around, Sirius tried to remember where they had placed the box of folders the other day when they had been moving things around. Not that it would really matter. The house had a tendency to move things around. Sirius found that out the hard way. It took him three days to find his wand after he had left it in the kitchen by accident.

Finally locating the box on a trunk nearby, he walked over and quietly picked it up. He was about to leave the small attic when the cursive gold letters that showed the trunk had an owner caught his eyes. JML. He only knew one person who had those initials. Jessica Marie Lupin. He hadn't seen her for years. He knew good and well she hadn't been in the Lupin house either. But surely this was her trunk. But again, she did have a black trunk like that. He slowly put the box down over by the door and walked back to the trunk just standing there, debating on opening it. Yeah it was an invasion of privacy. But this was Jessica's trunk. There had to be a reason it was here. Without hesitation now, he knelt and quietly opened the latches that let out snake like hisses making him recoil back. Silence filled the room again and Sirius slowly opened the trunk.

He wasn't surprised at all with what he found in the trunk. A lot of it was old papers, essays from school, school robes, posters and pictures. As Sirius kept looking, he felt a large lump fill his throat. Looking over his shoulder at the door he bit his lip. He needed to get the folders to Remus, but he wouldn't look for long. He just wanted to see was left. Turning his attention back to the trunk he quietly picked up the first few pictures that were on the top of her things.

As gasp escaped his lips as he turned over the first picture. It was her. It was Jessica. She was young, maybe only eleven, just getting ready for school. The magic of the picture allowed the young girl to smile up at him shyly then laugh. Sirius slowly sat back against some boxes staring at the picture as he could hear the train whistle ring clearly in his memory…

_The platform was bustling with people as the young boy was looking around. Nearby were his parents saying goodbye to his brat of a brother and wishing him luck. As his moth kissed the little boy's head, Sirius rolled his eyes and continued to look around for his group of friends. He had barely had a chance to talk to any of them and he really wanted to catch up on the adventures they had. Plus he wanted to me Remus's little sister, Jessica, who was starting at Hogwarts this year. They had met once but it was brief and all he could remember was her hazel eyes that were so much like Remus's._

_ "Sirius!"_

_ He turned and smiles as he was a head of blonde hair hurrying that way. Sirius met him and grinned excitedly, embracing his friend in a firm but quick hug._

_ "Remus, it's so good to see you."_

_ "Same here. Your parents swooning over Regulus?" asked his friend fixing his shirt, slowly looking around._

_ "Yeah, like usual," muttered Sirius, before casting a glance over his friends shoulder, "Your sister starts this year doesn't she?"_

_ "Yes I do."_

_ Sirius turned and grinned as owner of the voice stopped beside her brother and smiled shyly. Her hazel eyes were still the same as he remembered and her sandy blonde hair was pulled up out of her face, giving her young flawless skin a small glow._

_ "Jessica, it's been a while," said Sirius, quietly taking her hand and gracing it with a kiss. Jessica said nothing, almost in shock, while Remus glared at him._

_ "Remember, that's my sister." Remus said, pulling Jessica's hand out of his grasp. Sirius flashed a cocky smirk then nudged his friend._

_ "Someone's getting moody."_

_ "Shut up, Sirius," he grumbled before grabbing his trunk and starting for the train. Jessica went to pick up her trunk but Sirius was faster._

_ "Nope. I got it," he said, giving her a smile. Jessica paused but then smiled, a blush spreading across her cheeks._

_ "Thanks, but I'd hate for you to take my stuff to another compartment then-"_

_ "You're sitting with us," he interrupted before rolling her things toward the train._

_ He could feel Jessica staring at him with slight confused and rightfully so. He never let anyone sit in their compartment but his friends and himself. To let anyone else in was just unheard of, but this was Jessica, Jess, Jessi (no he didn't like that one), Remus's sister. There was no way she was not going to sit with them. But again, James had to approve as well._

_ Making sure her things were going to be loaded, Sirius turned at her but stopped seeing a little black head moving their way. He tried to hurry away but the snide comment caused him to stop._

_ "Already flirting with girls too young for you, Sirius?"_

_ Sirius gritted his teeth and faced his little brother, moving between him and Jessica. Sirius's grey eyes narrowed considerable as Regulus smirked at him, crossing his arms._

_ "Shove off, Regulus," growled Sirius, greatly resembling a protective dog._

_ "You know Mum wouldn't be pleased seeing you with a half-blood like her."_

_ "You know what, I really don't care what Mother thinks!" he snapped, "So just leave me alone, you little brat."_

_ With that Sirius turned and led Jessica onto the train and toward the compartment. He couldn't believe that Regulus had the nerve to talk to him, and to bring up the mention of his mother at that! The boy was so stupid sometimes. He never heard himself grumbling until Jessica quietly said his name. He turned to face her quickly that she froze in spot a flash a fear crossing her eyes. He stopped and sighed, running a hand through his hair._

_ "Sorry," He mumbled quietly, not daring to lift his gaze, "I just really don't like my brother."_

_ Jessica was quiet, giving a slight nod of understanding. He watched as she took a few tentative steps forward and grasped his hand, nothing emotional but in a supportive way. He slowly lifted his gaze to her and let a relaxed smile return. He didn't know how she did it but she had some way of calming him down. Yeah he was still mad, but with her there, everything just seemed to disappear._

_ "Let's get to the compartment." He said quietly, regretfully pulling his hand away and leading her down the train car._

_ As they neared the compartment Sirius could tell that James had already found Remus and was acting up as usual. Both were laughing about something, but the conversation was muffled by the closed door. However, when he opened the compartment door they both stopped talking and looked at him almost with shock. Sirius raised an eyebrow as James slowly grinned at him, almost with a look on innocence. Remus just looked really ticked off and wouldn't let his gaze meet Sirius's. Right then he knew what they had been talking about. He didn't need a hint with James's look and Remus's reaction._

_ "Do you really believe him, Remus?" he asked before rolling his eyes and walking taking his seat beside the other black haired nuisance._

_ "Well, knowing you," he mumbled turning his head as Jessica slowly came into the compartment._

_ "Jess!" exclaimed James excited, grinning from ear to ear, obviously accepting the fact that she was going to sit with them._

_ Sirius shook his head slightly as James stood up giving her a huge hug. James and Jessica had grown that nearly unbreakable bond within the last year because of her love for Quittich. True, Sirius was on the team at school, but he used it more as a venting system rather than a simple pleasure. For him, that pleasure was a good prank. As James started explaining his summer, Sirius took a silent roll: Remus, James, he was there…_

_ "Where's Peter?" he asked, slightly confused. James grew really quiet while Remus grinned slightly behind his book._

_ "Evans is helping him find his rat," said Remus, glancing up over his book at James who had focused his sight out of the train to the crowd outside._

_ "Who is Evans?" asked Jessica softly, looking between all the boys as she took a seat beside Remus. Sirius laughed and clapped James on the back._

_ "Lily Evans, James's imaginary girlfriend." He said, making James turn deep red._

_ "She is not imaginary," he argued, grinning almost insanely at Sirius._

_ "Yeah, but her love for you is," chuckled Remus._

_ Jessica smiled slightly at blushing James and Sirius tilted his head slightly watching her. Her smile was just captivating and happy, not that she had a reason not to be happy. She had an amazing brother, was starting her first year at the most adventured filled school in the world, and was making friends even before the train had left the station. From what he could tell, Jessica was going to be one of the most well-known students at Hogwarts. She didn't need their help with that._

_ "Earth to Sirius."_

_ James's voice broke through his thoughts and he came to realize that he was staring at Jessica. He quickly looked away, murmuring an apology. He saw Remus watching him, almost protectively, so he turned his attention to James._

_ "What did you need?" he asked, trying to get his normal demeanor back._

_ "I was wondering if we were still sneaking into the Slytherin common room tonight to see about their welcome back gift."_

_ Sirius smiled and nodded. Jessica sat up slightly her interest taking over. Sirius glances at her but looked back at James as she spoke._

_ "Can I help?" she asked._

_ "No." said Remus firmly, closing his book._

_ "Why not?" argued Jessica, her tone mimicking Sirius's thoughts._

_ "They always get caught. We wouldn't want you in a detention on your first day," answered a new voice._

_ Sirius stopped and sighed. He didn't even have to turn to the door to know who the sweet voice belonged to. James was sitting up straighter and had a goofy grin on his face. Sirius rolled his eyes and faced the compartment door._

_ "We won't get caught, Evans. Not unless someone tells on us," he retorted looking at the red head that had her arms crossed over her chest, her green gaze glaring at him._

_ "Do you have to start anything tonight?"_

_ "Yes!" piped up a voice behind her, making her turn slightly, "We always prank Slytherin on opening night."_

_ "Peter, hush," snapped Sirius pulling the young boy in and shoving him roughly into the seat beside Remus, "If you don't keep your mouth shut everyone will know it is us who do the pranks."_

_ "Everyone already knows you are the ones who do it," retorted Lily, rolling her eyes._

_ "Then why don't you join the popular kids?" asked James, flashing a flirty smile at her. Sirius laughed slightly, shaking his head. Lily glared at him then turned and stalked off._

_ "She looked at me this time," said James grinning triumphantly. Sirius said nothing and sat back in the seat and watched as Jessica started talking to peter. The two got along easily, which was a good thing for both of them._

_ As the train pulled away and kids waved bye to parents, Sirius turned his gaze out the window as Jessica waved bye to her parents. When she sat back he never took his gaze away as she pulled out a small notebook and started writing in it with one of those muggle pencils. She seemed so relaxed for heading off to her first year at Hogwarts. Sirius was slightly envious. He never knew a time when he could be that relaxed. However, just watching her seemed to calm him down some. As everyone got settled in the compartment, Sirius felt a small smile grace his lips as Jessica's soft hazel eyes met his…_

Sirius let out a sigh as he sat there gazing at the picture of Jessica, almost reluctant to come back to reality. As he set the first picture aside he quietly gazed out the attic vent were just a little light was filtering in. Everything was so peaceful, such a large contradiction to what was really going on outside the house. No one around really seemed to understand completely what was happening. Yes a war was going on, but no one seemed to calculate the risks of what could actually happen.

"Sirius! Did you get lost?" called Remus.

Sirius paused and looked at the door. Putting the other pictures to the side, he stood and grabbed the box of folders going back downstairs. Remus had come to the living room door looking for him.

"I swear, I want to test you for ADHD. You get so distracted," he muttered taking the box. Sirius didn't argue back at the comment but just kind of stood there trying to phrase the next question.

"Did anyone lie here before you?" he asked making Remus look at him confused.

"Well, it was my grandparents' house," he replied slowly, "Why is I may ask?"

"I just found a trunk that didn't look like one of yours. I wanted to ask before I looked through it."

"You already have haven't you?"

"I just opened it. It looks like a bunch of school things."

Remus paused and sighed as Sirius gave him a sheepish grin. He knew that Remus hated it when he did things without asking first. It was a little like an odd parent child relationship. The two shared a look and Sirius shifted under the piercing hazel gaze.

"Go ahead I guess. But if you find anything let me know," he said sitting back in the chair and pulling out a folder.

Sirius grinned and hurried back up the stairs like he was a little kid and found the trunk again. Now that he had permission from Remus he could look further into the trunk and actually see if this really was Jessica's trunk. Sitting down again he picked up the pictures and turned over the next one.

A smile met his lips as the four grinning faces beamed at him: Jessica surrounded by younger versions of Remus, James and himself. Who knew where Peter had been. They all laughed at a long forgotten joke and Sirius shook his head. Back then they had caused so much trouble. And Jessica, with Remus disapproving of course, would be right in the center of it. He remembered so well the conversation they had together on the train as they headed to Hogwarts...

_The train had left the station about an hour ago and everyone else had fallen asleep. Across from him Jessica was still writing in her notebook, looking so focused and relaxed. Sirius felt his head tilt almost in curiosity before he looked down at the blank parchment in his hand. His hands were itching to work on something but he hadn't figured out what to do yet._

_ "Were you serious?" asked Jessica quietly looking up at him. Sirius paused, but never looked up as a playful smirk slid on his face._

_ "If I wasn't Sirius then I don't know who else I would be," he replied casting his gray gaze on her again._

_ "You know that's not what I meant," retorted Jessica glaring at him, making him grin innocently._

_ "Well you have to be more specific. I don't read minds you know," he commented putting down the parchment and resting his elbows on his knees._

_ "The prank. Do you really want me to help?"_

_ "Why wouldn't I? I've seen what you've done to Remus's room before. Your ideas would be brilliant to pull off on Slytherin!"_

_ He watched as Jessica's cheeks turned a soft pink from the praise he was giving her. Apparently she didn't get that often and she was uncomfortable with the praise, but Sirius didn't she why she should be. She was a smart talented witch who could do amazing things even if it was her first attempt at something. No she wasn't perfect but she was darn well close. It was never something that would use a little work._

_ "Well, I will help you I guess," said Jessica with a playful smile._

_ Sirius returned the smile and picked the blank parchment back up staring at the idea that would hopefully come to his head. Nothing came. Why was it so hard to come up with something to do? He could come up with pranks all day, but when it came to drawing something he always drew a blank. He didn't necessarily want to write something, and he wasn't that talented at drawing either._

_ Several minutes passed and with each one Sirius' aggravation grew. He needed to do something, but he still couldn't come up with anything. Absently he quietly doodled some shoe prints onto the page. He could see Jessica watching him with curiosity. He glanced up and could see a plan forming in her eyes._

_ "What are you thinking about?" he asked almost warily, cocking up an eyebrow._

_ "A lot of things: family, pranks, the future. It sort of changed every little bit," she replied quietly, almost absently._

_ "Now right there is where you are so like your brother."_

_ Jessica glared at him. He knew she hated being compared to her big brother, but he was right and he knew it. He slowly smiled to show her that he meant no harm in the comment and he relaxed as she let out a small light laugh and shook her head._

_ "You are lucky I don't know any magic yet," she murmured._

_ "I'm sure Remus has taught you a little," ventured Sirius still doodling footprints on the paper. Jessica tilted her head again and slowly pulled out her wand the hesitated looking worried._

_ "We can do magic on the train," assured Sirius softly._

_ Jessica looked at him then bit her lip in that cute way Sirius liked. He was just glad he hadn't said that out loud. He really didn't need to be thinking these things. Remus would kill him. Plus, he wasn't even sure he liked her. Yeah, she was awesome to hang out with, but she was just eleven. She wasn't old enough to even be thinking about dating. He wasn't really for that matter. He watched her quietly as Jessica murmured a spell._

_ "Tracias Mobilus."_

_ A small glow emitted from the end of her wand. Sirius blinked in amazement as the footprints started moving like some little invisible person was walking around on the parchment. Jessica slowly grinned in triumph as she looked at him._

_ "That's a really cool spell. I don't think we've learned that one yet," breathed Sirius watching the footsteps._

_ "Because it's one I made up," mumbled Remus sleepily which caused Sirius and Jessica to jump._

_ "Go back to sleep, Remus," said Jessica calming down._

_ "I'd rather not if you are trying new spells,"_

_ "I'm not that bad," muttered Jessica._

_ "It doesn't matter if you're a new wizard or a master. New spells are dangerous, Jess. And practicing them on a train isn't practical."_

_ "Since when have we ever done anything practical, Moony?" questioned Sirius, "If we were practical we wouldn't be who we are."_

_ "I don't want my sister a part of who we are," growled Remus._

_ "It's too late, Remus. I'm already helping," said Jessica firmly, which made Remus glare at her._

_ Sirius watched the two of them closely, unknowingly gripping his wand. He wasn't about to let Remus hurt Jessica. He had no reason to. She was just trying to have fun. What was Remus scared of? They never did anything that would involve expulsion. They always made sure of that. And Remus was always a part of it. Trying to keep his sister out of it was rather crazy._

_ "Remus, just calm down," he said quietly watching his friend quiver with anger._

_ "Don't tell me to calm down, Sirius. All of this is your fault," snapped the blonde turning his burning gaze on Sirius._

_ "My fault? How is any of this my fault?!" yelled Sirius standing up in his friend's face._

_ "Sirius, walk away," said James quietly, suddenly awakened by the yelling._

_ Sirius quickly looked that way and saw the looks of confusion on Peter and James' faces. He gritted his teeth and threw one more angered look at Remus before stalking out of the compartment slamming the door closed as he left. He didn't really care if he broke the glass or not. He stalked to the dining car and sat in an empty booth fuming. Slowly casting his gray eyes around the empty car, he realized there was nothing in there to keep his attention and dug his head into the crook of his arm._

_ He didn't understand why Remus was so uptight about Jessica helping with a prank. They all knew she would get right there in the mix with them no matter what. But that still didn't explain why Remus was suddenly so protective. Did he know something about Jessica that no one else did? But what could be so bad about Jessica that would put Remus on edge like that? Even if there was something wrong, they dealt with the unnatural all the time. Jessica didn't seem to have anything wrong anyway. She was always so sweet and nice, funny, outgoing, sporty, and nothing like her brother. Maybe Remus was scared of being replaced. Maybe he should be. Sirius shook his head slightly. His mood was getting to him. Remus had always been there for him when he needed it. He just needed to let himself calm down._

_ He didn't know how long he sat there alone, but after a while he heard the door open and soft footsteps come in. He slowly looked up and saw Jessica's concerned hazel eyes looking down at him. He didn't say anything but scooted over so she would have a place to sit down. He wasn't sure why, but he was glad she had come and not Peter or James. Her mood seemed generally lighter than theirs. Not accusing or forcing him to change his mind to keep the group together._

_ "You okay?" she asked softly, trying not to break the silence around them._

_ "Yeah, I just don't deal will with over protective people," he murmured looking at her._

_ "Remus can get rather annoying sometimes."_

_ A small smile slid onto Sirius' features which made Jessica relax physically. He slowly reached over and gave her hand a light squeeze which made her eyes meet his. They just sat there looking at each other for a long time before Jessica looked away a slight flush to her cheeks._

_ "So I brought your parchment with me," she said pulling her hand away and pulled the rolled up parchment out of her small bag._

_ Sirius swallows and slowly closed his hand missing the warmth that he had just felt when Jessica's hand had been there. He watched her move a few things back around her bag and wondered if she felt the same way._

_ "Jess, I'm not going to make you do this if you don't want to," he murmured still watching her._

_ "I know," she said looking up at him, a smile on her lips, "but I want to. I don't care what Remus says."_

_ Sirius was quiet for a bit before nodding and helping her roll out the parchment. Jessica started explaining her idea for a map of the school that they could use for sneaking around. Sirius grinned at her brilliant idea and started working on the outline sketches of the rooms that he knew were there. As he drew, Jessica explained her plan for the prank. He paused in his drawing and looked up at her as she kept going explaining things with her hands the way she always did. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that tonight was going to change all their lives..._

Sirius smiled as he slowly put the second picture down and sat back against the pile of boxes and closed his eyes. He remembered that the map that Jessica had helped him make had become known as the Marauder's Map, and it was now in the possession of his god-son. Everything that the Marauders' had done or been called was at one point an idea of Jessica's. Maybe the idea hadn't been sued right away, but they always kept them in mind and almost always used them eventually.

He sighed but smiles and flipped through a few more pictures. Several of them were her and her family, occasionally Jessica playing with her muddy red owl, Stryx. One thing he noticed was that most of the pictures were taken when Jessica was younger, closer to when she was eleven. He quietly wondered why there hadn't been any other pictures with those. Had she just quit taking pictures? He was about to admit defeat for the day when he turned over the last picture. Jessica looked older, maybe not much older, only a few months, but the happiness in her eyes just showed how much she had grown mentally. But the figure beside her made his blood boil. The cocky smirk and the shaggy black hair and blue eyes made him want to rip the picture to shreds and act like it never existed.

"Was this always your plan, Regulus?" he muttered, "Did you always know what she wanted?"

He slowly lessened his grip on the moving picture and swallowed hard. The prank that Jessica had planned on the train that first year never happened. That was the only plan that never saw its way through. It wasn't Remus' fault. It wasn't really anyone's fault. What had stopped the prank was something that no one, not even the professors at Hogwarts, ever saw coming...

_The train had finally reached the school and all the students but the first years had been herded into the Great Hall. Sirius was sitting beside Peter and had an open seat on the other side of him for when Jessica got sorted into Gryffindor. He quickly chanced a look at the large oak doors as the guys started talking about schedules and nightly traditions._

_ "You waiting for a troll to come through the doors, Mr. Black?" asked a grinning ghost head as it came through the table._

_ Sirius jumped nearly knocking Peter off his seat before he grinned at the ghost. He really hated when they did that._

_ "Oh no, Sir Nicholas," he said, wishing the burning in his cheeks would go away._

_ "Well, it must be something or someone of interest," chuckled the ghost raising an eyebrow._

_ "Remus' little sister is starting this year," he explained._

_ "Oh? Well, that will be wonderful to have another bright Lupin in the house."_

_ With that the ghost glided off and visited with the other students. Sirius swallowed and slowly relaxed. He looked back at his friend and found James watching him, an amused look on his features._

_ "Your face is redder than Evan's hair," he commented lightly, "You must have a real interest in her, mate."_

_ "James, she's...perfect," he sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with his friend, "She's just so outgoing and funny and smart."_

_ "Wait, you're interested in a smart girl?" asked Remus entering the conversation._

_ Sirius froze, his eyes slowly widening a bit. He glanced over to him then back to James for help._

_ "Well, yeah. I mean think about it Moony," commented James easily, "If he has a smart girlfriend who would do anything for him, he would never have to do an essay ever again!"_

_ Remus rolled his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. Sirius slowly relaxed chiming in a small chuckle. As long as Remus had no idea that he really liked Jessica, he was okay. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling if Remus ever found out, the temperamental blonde headed boy would shred him to bits. That was not an end Sirius wanted to meet._

_ As they waited, his excitement kept growing almost to a point that he couldn't sit still. He looked around at the other house tables and watched conversations unfold and adoring looks smother him from younger students. He quickly flashed a smile and received a few fan-girl squeals before looking toward the Slytherin table. As usual his stuck up family flashed him death glares, but he wasn't worried about them. They would be happy as soon as Regulus joined their ranks. There was no denying the little weasel had Slytherin blood flowing through his veins._

_ "Snivillus is watching Evans," muttered James crossly, glaring threateningly at a small greasy looking kid who sat at the end of the Slytherin table._

_ "You know they were friends before they came to Hogwarts," commented Remus warily, knowing this was a touchy subject._

_ "Yeah, key word being were," he replied with an evil grin._

_ "And Evans will hate you for the rest of your life," added Sirius confidently, "You don't try to take a girl's best friend from her, even if he is a slimy little pest."_

_ "Then what should I do, oh all-knowing one?"_

_ The boys shared a laugh at this joke. Even Sirius, who was slightly offended, joined in with the laughter. They each had a specialty in knowledge: Remus with books, James with Quittich, himself with girls, and Peter, well, he had all the unnecessary information that no one really cared about. With all their combined knowledge the boys got along in school just fine. Sirius was about to explain his reasoning when the large door to the Great Hall opened with a loud groan._

_ The new first-year students filed in behind Professor McGonagall, a middle aged witch who wore dark green robes and a matching witch's hat. To Sirius she was the perfect description of a witch physically and as far as her attitude. She was strict and was forever catching him and his friends in the middle of their pranks, although, several times she did let them off the hook. As the traveling group neared the front of the state, everyone else watched as Professor McGonagall put the famous but ragged Sorting Hat onto a wooden stool. An eerie silence filled the hall as a seam ripped in the hat and it began to speak._

_"From time to time and day to day_

_We are given a path to choose our way._

_Down only one path you may choose_

_But remember that you choose your doom._

_Whether through smarts you choose your path_

_And clad yourself with logic's sash._

_Or maybe by thy holy courage_

_Is where you rest thy lonely homage._

_Could it be by friend you are surrounded_

_And could be by pressure hounded._

_Or by tricks you find your trade_

_And lies are of what you are made._

_But from time to time and day to day_

_We are given a path to choose our way._

_Down only one path you may choose_

_But remember you choose your doom."_

_ Everyone in the Great Hall exploded into cheers, but Sirius sat there looking at the hat rather stunned. He slowly looked at James who tilted his head quizzically._

_ "What wrong, mate?" he asked softly._

_ "His speech was rather...dark this year," he answered looking back at the stool and hat._

_ "Maybe he just wanted a different twist this year," assured James and Sirius slowly nodded and Professor McGonagall stood to start the sorting._

_ "When I call your name, come forward and I will put the hat on your head to be sorted into your house," she paused before continuing, "Natalie Aarons."_

_ A rather small girl timidly stepped forward fingering her braid that fell neatly over her shoulder. She slowly looked around at the large group, her eyes wide behind small glasses._

_ "I'm guessing Ravenclaw," murmured James and Sirius nodded in agreement._

_ "Nope, Hufflepuff," comment Remus not looking up._

_ "Want to bet Bertie Botts? For everyone wrong we got to eat one of the odd ones," ventured Sirius._

_ James beamed and nodded in agreement while Remus grabbed a loose piece of parchment and jotted down their names._

_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"_

_ Sirius and James both stopped, looking at Remus who had a playful smirk on his face._

_ "How did you know that?" asked James._

_ "Her parents are Louisa and Benjamin Aarons, people who work with my dad. They both were in Hufflepuff and donate tons of money to the house every year," he answered nodding toward the Hufflepuff table where Natalie was getting warm greetings._

_ This game kept going with each boy occasionally guessing a wrong house. They had finally gotten through all the A's and started on the B's when Sirius heard his last name called._

_ "Regulus Black."_

_ Soft murmurs filled the Great Hall as the cocky boy made his way up to the stool. Sirius' eyes narrowed slightly as his brother's blue eyes got covered by the sorting hat._

_ "Defiantly Slytherin," growled Sirius._

_ "I'm willing to say Ravenclaw," said Remus glancing at Sirius, who was holding back a barking laugh._

_ "He would jump off the Astronomy tower if that happened."_

_ They all turned their attention back to the event before them. Everything had grown really quiet at the hat's hesitation and Regulus had grown a look of fury on his face. Sirius swallowed as the hat finally opened its seam._

_ "SLYTHERIN!"_

_ The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and Sirius rolled his eyes as his brother flashed a smile before walking over to join their family. Sirius looked toward Jessica to see how she was doing. She looked a little nervous but only he could really tell. To anyone else she looked ready and confident, like a true Gryffindor._

_ The game continued between the boys and it soon became very boring. Students were easy to read and also by the way tables reacted to names gave everything away. Sirius had started entertaining himself with throwing bits of napkin at the back of Peter's head. He was caught off guard when McGonagall started calling out names again._

_ "Jessica Lupin."_

_ All the boys sat up, watching as Jessica slowly stepped forward and sat on the stool. With just a slight nod they all agreed that she would end up in Gryffindor. As she looked that way Sirius gave her confident wink as the hat hovered an inch above her head._

_ "SLYTHERIN!"_

_ The Great Hall was silent. Even Professor McGonagall looked startled. Sirius stared at Jessica unbelieving, his breath caught in his throat. Jessica looked from the Slytherin table to the boys, panic in her eyes. Finally Professor McGonagall move to put a hand on her shoulder, but Jessica scrambled up and took off, shoving through the other first years to the back door. No one made a sound until the door was closed._

_ "There has to be a mistake!" screeched Bellatrix, Sirius' cousin, standing up, "No Half-blood like her is pure enough-"_

_ "Don't talk about her like that!" roared Sirius standing up, Peter grabbing his arm trying to pull him back down, "She's a better witch than any of you are!"_

_ That got an uproar going. Slytherins started yelling at him and Gryffindor's quickly jumped to his aid. Several of the professors stepped between the houses but the yelling only got worse._

_ "SILENCE!" yelled a booming voice from the professors' table. Everyone grew quiet looking that way. Sirius stood shaking, pulling his arm away from Peter and some other boys' grasp._

_ "Everyone return to your seats so we may continue with the sorting," said Professor Dumbledore._

_ Everyone went back except for Sirius._

_ "Professor Dumbledore, you know something is wrong here," pleaded Sirius._

_ "Sirius," replied the aging man looking at him, "there is nothing I can do."_

_ Sirius swallowed and hurried out of the Great Hall to find Jessica. He quickly looked around and then heard the quiet sobbing. Walking down the corridor and stopping around the corner, he found Jessica curled up her head digging into her knees. He slowly walked over and sat beside her, pulling her into a tight hug._

_ They both sat in silence for a long time, Jessica crying into Sirius' shirt and Sirius quietly stroking her hair. He wasn't sure what to tell her. He couldn't fix this or make anyone change this. He felt helpless as he looked down at her quivering figure. Sirius stopped as she slowly lifted her head._

_ "He's going to hate me, Sirius," she murmured, swallowing hard and looking at him, tears still flooding her cheeks._

_ "Who?" he asked confused._

_ "Remus. He hates Slytherin. He told me himself. He'll hate me, Sirius, I just know it. And nothing I do will ever-"_

_ "Jess, calm down," interrupted Sirius._

_ Jessica fell quiet looking at him. Sirius tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gently wiped away a tear._

_ "He's your brother. He won't ever hate you," he assured looking deep into her hazel eyes,_

_ "What about you? I know you hate your family and they are all Slytherin."_

_ Sirius chuckled, shaking his head slightly and promised, "Nothing that you ever do will make me hate you."_

_ Jessica fell quiet and hugged Sirius again, just clinging to him. Sirius held her close and began stroking her hair again. His promise played over and over again in his head. As the sounds of the feast in the Great Hall reached them, Sirius held her closer and closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head..._

Sirius sat quietly beside the trunk with the pictures spread out around him. The sorting kept playing over and over in his mind. He wanted it to go away. He didn't want to remember that night. He didn't want to remember Jessica's tears falling into his shirt. He didn't want to remember anything that happened that night.

"Sirius? You okay up here?" asked Remus coming to the door.

"Yeah, just thinking," he answered, looking up gathering the pictures together quickly.

"I've got supper ready downstairs if you're hungry," ventured Remus.

"When am I not hungry, Moony?"

Both men laughed as Sirius got up and joined Remus downstairs. They sat at the kitchen island discussing what Remus had found out looking through the folders, but Sirius was interested in who had recently gone missing and who had been found dead, not that he didn't care about the people; it was just that he was a little more curious about that trunk.

"Moony, we haven't gone to see Jess in a while," he murmured, casting a sideways look at his friend.

Remus stopped and got really quiet fiddling with the rest of his food. Sirius waited for a response with his breath held.

"I've been busy. Plus, Dumbledore doesn't want you-"  
"Don't use Dumbledore as an excuse, Remus," interrupted Sirius, "Anyway, I can roam around as a dog. It's not like I haven't done it before."

Remus grew quiet and grabbed their empty dishes, taking them to the sink. Sirius watched him and could tell that the mention of his sister had hit a sore spot. Sirius took another sip of his fire whiskey and leaned back in his chair.

"You can't avoid her forever, mate," he murmured.

"I'm not trying to. It's just awkward, Sirius."

"How? She's your sister. She adored you. She-"

"I never got to apologize, Sirius!" snapped Remus, turning to face him.

Sirius fell quiet looking at him. Never had he seen Remus explode like that. Not over Jessica.

"I never got to say goodbye or apologize. By the time I got there she was gone," he murmured, his temper dying.

"We could go now."

Remus looked at him and sighed shaking his head. Sirius looked away disappointed and started messing with the chipping counter.

"Why are you so focused on Jessica anyway? She's been gone for years," asked Remus looking at him again.

Sirius was quiet for a minute before looking at him, not sure he wanted to say what he had to.

"It's Jessica's trunk, Remus."


	2. Chapter 2: Game Day

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE MARAUDERS!**__  
__**The only character that is mine and mine alone, is Jessica Lupin. She is the reason this is a FAN FICTION.**__  
__**I hope you enjoy and any comments (unless completely and utterly rude) are appreciated!**_

**So, Sirius has finally decided to tell Remus his findings. This should get interesting. I wonder if Remus feels the same was about this as Sirius does. Or if he'll even give his opinion on the whole matter. Let's find out!**

_Chapter Two: Game Day_

Remus stared at him, a look of shock and disbelief covering his features. Sirius grew quiet shifting under his friends gaze, unsure how to take his silence. He could have either been really happy or really upset. Sirius couldn't tell anymore. He watched as Remus turned away and viciously cut into some carrots. Yeah, he was mad. Sirius flinched every time the sharp knife connected with the cutting board, imagining his head replacing the carrots at Remus' mercy. He was starting to regret bringing up Jessica, but Remus had asked. Finally feeling awkward, Sirius turned and started to leave the kitchen when Remus finally spoke.

"Are you sure the trunk is hers?" he asked softly, "You are absolutely positive?"

"Yes. There are pictures of her when she was younger and-"

"Anyone could have pictures of her, Sirius," he commented tightly.

"There was one of her and Regulus," murmured Sirius, "I remember the others being taken. I don't remember this one."

Remus fell quiet and looked at him, suddenly looking very tired. Sirius leaned against the door watching him. They just stood there in silence watching each other waiting for the other to explain what was going on. After a bit Remus turned and started putting things away, a habit he had when he was frustrated or confused. Sirius watched in silence as he moved things around that were perfectly fine where they had been. Yeah he was really bothered by this and there was nothing Sirius could do to stop him.

"There is no way she could have gotten it here," said Remus after a while smiling at him like he had solved their problem.

"Maybe it wasn't Jess who brought it." said Sirius, "She told Regulus everything. Maybe he brought it."

"Why would he? He hated our family."

"But he was Jessica's best friend. Don't argue with me," said Sirius as Remus opened his mouth, "you know I'm right."

Remus glared at him then shook his head and walked away moving thing around again. Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the door frame.

"All this happened years ago," stated Remus looking at him, "There is no way all of it could be in perfect shape."

"Remus, there is a thing we use called spells that make things last longer than they should," retorted Sirius, "Come on Remus. Think."

Remus fell quiet realizing what he just said. He sighed and looked away returning to putting things away. Sirius shifted his gaze away thinking about the trunk. How had it gotten here? Who brought it? Did Jessica put all of the things in the trunk or did someone else? And if it was someone else who had gotten all her things, how did they get it here? This place had been empty before Remus had been in and he knew there were enchantments on it to keep it protected.

"Are there only pictures in there?" asked Remus quietly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"No, I haven't got to look through anything else," he replied looking at him.

"Alright. If you find anything else let me know," Remus murmured before walking back to the living room, giving up on moving things in the kitchen.

Sirius watched him go and sighed before going back up to the attic. Luckily the attic had decided to take a break with playing hide and seek. He found a small box and put the pictures inside just to keep everything organized and out of the way. Wow, he was really starting to act like Remus. He needed to get out of this house, and soon. With the pictures out of the way, Sirius rummaged through several old essays and put aside used school books still looking for something, anything, to catch his eyes. That when the glint of gold shimmered from the corner of the trunk.

Sirius stopped and slowly looked that way before reaching down and pulling out a small golden orb. Resting in his hand it barely filled his palm, but he knew immediately what it was. Looking at the designs around the orb, he smiled as memories of chants and cheers that used to fill the quidditch stadium at Hogwarts. Jessica had played quidditch, but she wasn't a seeker. She never got the chance to catch this little flying devil. So how had she gotten it? He closed his eyes thinking back to the first match he had ever played against her...

_ Sirius quietly tightened the padding around his legs and ran a hand through his already tasseled hair. Quietly looking around he saw James watching him with a worried expression and gave him a weak smile in response before getting up and bending over the sink splashing water in his face. This was the first time in a long time that he didn't want to play in a quidditch match. He loved playing quidditch; he just didn't like playing against his friends. He looked up in the mirror slightly as James came over and put a hand on his shoulder._

_ "You look as if you just let the qudditch world cup slip through your fingers," he commented with a grin._

_ "I don't want to play today, James," he replied softly hanging his head._

_ "Why not? It's only Slytherin," he said then stopped as Sirius looked at him, "Oh yeah. Jess."_

_ Sirius gave a nod and hung his head again. Why did she have to try out for that blasted team? Why did she have to make it? It wasn't like he didn't know. She told him the night before the tryout that she was going to, but even she didn't think she would make it. He did. She was a brilliant chaser, and apparently the Slytherin captain had through so too. Lifting his head he looked at James for some help. His friend shifted slightly._

_ "Sirius, you got to do what you have to do. Her team is going to do that exact same thing."_

_ "Jess wouldn't hurt us." he replied dryly, "She isn't like them."_

_ "But her team mates will. But her job is to score. Just keep her from scoring. She'll enjoy the challenge."_

_ Sirius nodded and walked over to join the rest of the team as they huddled for the meeting. Their captain went over a few quick boring plays they had been practicing and Sirius ignored him like usual. He knew all the plays like he knew how to flirt with girls. They weren't hard. He just knew that the others needed the encouragement. He didn't realize the captain was talking to him until James aimed an elbow jab into his ribs._

_ "Black, I have a special job for you," said the captain with a grin that Sirius didn't like, "Knock every chaser off their brooms. I don't want them to have a chance at scoring."_

_ "But, Yancey, I-"_

_ "I know Lupin's sister is out there. But she's one of them. He'll forgive you."_

_ "I know that, but I mean if I take them out Jones will get bored."_

_ "I'm okay with that," replied their Keeper, pulling her hair back out of her face._

_ Sirius glared at her but sighed and just gave up. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. He would do his job but he wasn't going to hurt Jessica. He already made that promise to himself._

_ "Alright. Everyone knows the plan and their jobs? Good," replied Yancey with a devilish grin, "Let's go kick some Slytherin butt."_

_ Sirius scooped up his broom and followed the team to the entrance. He glanced over at James who gave him a confident smile. He sighed and closed his eyes letting his thoughts settle. It was just a quidditch match. They were just playing Slytherin. It was no big deal. He would play his best and help his team win the match. He wouldn't let Jessica distract him. He zoomed out behind Yancey and took his spot in the center of the field. Across from him, Regulus sneered at him. He forgot his little brother had made the team, too. Now he was defiantly getting to spend more time with Jessica. Speaking of the girl, she stopped her broom excellently below him and gave him a small wave before settling her goggles over her eyes. No, she wouldn't distract him. No matter how cute she looked with her hair pulled back out of her face, or how nice her uniform looked on her. He quickly shook his head as the whistle went off and took off to the sky to watch the action below and maybe hit a few bludgers at the snot faced Slytherins._

_ "Hey Black!" called Jess stopping beside him, "Don't go too easy on me."_

_ "Me go easy on you?" he said with a laugh, "Why would I do that, Lupin? Just watch your back."_

_ Jessica grinned at him and took off, leaving him to throw a worried glance after her. He may be the only one on the team who wouldn't try to utterly destroy her. He was letting her get to him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. She was his friend, no matter what house she was in. He flew around some and dove down some firing a bludger at chaser that stole the quaffle._

_ "Black! Take them out and quit playing around!" yelled Yancey as Jessica scored sending the Slytherin crowd roaring._

_ Sirius shifted but sighed and flew back to the game zipping back and forth between the zooming chasers and got the other beaters attention. With a nod, Sirius zipped ahead trapping a bludger and firing it at the Slytherin keeper. He grinned as the Keeper thought of himself first and dove away from the bludger and allowed Yancey to score. He quickly flew off quickly glancing around for Jess. Slight panic hit him when he didn't see the spunky blonde flying around. Had their other beater gotten to her? Was she okay? Suddenly a green uniform zipped by him nearly knocking him off his broom and he watched in stunned silence as Jessica turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him playfully before jumping off her broom and kicking the quaffle through their hoop scoring again. How many times was that now? Like three?  
"Slytherin is in the lead with fifty points thanks to their new Chaser Lupin!" called the announcer enthusiastically. _

_ "Wow. She is good." He muttered to him and quickly flew off, flying away from Yancey's screaming voice. He watched Jess wondering how she was scoring so quickly and that's when he saw it. One of their chasers was flying below, out of radar and would attack from below and easily get the quaffle to Jessica who would take off and score. Brilliant plan really but he knew how to stop it. Dive bombing right through some on coming Slytherin players, causing few girls to scream in the stands, he got on the level of bottom hider and flashed them a wicked grin. The timing of the bludger couldn't have been better. It came right at him and he hit it right to the chaser who took the blow to the side and got thrown off his broom to the ground with a small crush. Only a few broken bones; he had given people worse._

_ Flying back up to the top, he nodded at Yancey who grinned and yelled out a play to his fellow chasers and took off for the Slytherin goal. They scored three times, slowly catching up to the Slytherin team. He scanned the field trying to figure out what Jessica and her fellow chaser were doing now that they had lost their surprise attacker. Catching sight of the small Slytherin he almost was startled on the irritated look on her face. The only time he had seen her that mad was when Remus had pushed her buttons just too much and she exploded in his face back at their house. It wasn't his fault surely. She had to know that he was just doing his job as a beater. Right?  
"Hey Sirius!"_

_ Sirius turned as James flew up close to him and nodded to Regulus. They shared a look then grinned and flew off in opposite directions. They had done this plan several times, but every seeker had fallen for it so far. James would start zig zagging acting like he had found the snitch and the other seeker would hurry over to get in on the action where Sirius would be waiting on a bludger to knock the poor bloat off his broom. It had never failed yet. James had almost been taken out a few times, but they both loved the challenge. Sure enough Regulus quickly flew over and started staying neck in neck with James. Sirius watched intently only glancing away to look for the bludgers that would try to knock anyone off their brooms. Finally spotting one heading his way Sirius got ready aiming it toward the two seekers. Hitting it as hard as he could, he sent the bludger flying at them with incredible speed. That when he saw the gold flash in front of the boys._

_ "JAMES!" he yelled his eyes widening realizing his friend wouldn't move if the game was at stake. _

_ Both the boys heads snapped up and their eyes widen. Suddenly a green uniform darted in front of them both taking the bludger full to the stomach and was thrown of their broom slamming into the ground with a sickening thud. Sirius winces and then looked down mortified. All the blood drained from his face when he saw the blonde hair sprawling out from the green uniform._

_ "JESS!" _

_ The scream came from the crowd. From the one person that wouldn't hesitate to kill Sirius for hurting Jessica: Remus. Sirius dove for the ground ignoring the yells from Yancey. In seconds James was beside him running for Jessica.  
"Black caught the snitch! Slytherin wins the game!"_

_ Sirius gritted his teeth. How could that little brat keep playing when his own teammate was just pulverized by a bludger that was meant for him? Pushing his anger aside he quickly knelt beside Jessica trying to make sure she was okay. _

_ "Jess, come on, talk to me," he softly begged, gently placing a hand on her arm. Jessica winced some then slowly opened her eyes almost glaring at him._

_ "Were you trying to kill me?" she muttered softly, pain evident in her voice._

_ "It wasn't meant for you. It was meant for-" _

_ "Move, Black. I need to get her to the hospital wing," ordered the nurse pushing him away. _

_ Sirius slowly stood up and watched as a few professors hurried Jessica away back to the school. Guilt gnawed at his stomach and he slowly turned to look at James. However he met a balled fist that sent him sprawling to the ground. He slowly wiped off his already bleeding lip and looked at Remus who was being held back by James and Peter._

_ "Why did you hit her, Sirius?!" he yelled anger burning in his eyes. _

_ Sirius glared at him then shook his head and pushed himself up, starting for the Gryffindor dressing rooms. No one stopped him and he was glad. He might have punched someone if they had gotten in his way at that moment. Once he reached the empty dressing room he turned and punched the concrete wall hard then walked over and gripped the sink. It was taking everything he had not to get sick as he kept replaying in mind watching Jessica fall off her broom and hit the ground. He slowly looked up in the mirror at himself and leaned into the wall closing his eyes, allowing the throbbing in his bleeding hand to fill his mind rather than the image of Jessica being hurt…._

Sirius sat there staring at the wall, gripping the small snitch in his hand. Slowly opening his hand he looked at golden orb, wondering how it was that something so small could cause so much trouble. After that match Remus had refused to talk to him until Jessica had woken up in the hospital wing. Even then the conversations were tight and usually ended up in them yelling at each other. Most of the time it was because of Jessica, others it was just them yelling to yell.

Shifting, Sirius winced as his muscles screamed form sitting still so long. Slowly getting up he started moving around the attic, absently pacing back and forth just watching the sun reflect off the snitch. That game had always stuck in his mind as probably being one of the worst days ever in his life. No matter how hard he tried he could never forget how Jessica looked when she had fallen off her broom. Even now he still shuddered thinking about what could have really happened. The nurse said she was lucky she had rolled mid-air and only broke a few ribs rather than her spine.

"Hey, Sirius. I'm about to run into town to grab a few things," said Remus showing up suddenly in the doorway looking at him.

Sirius stopped his pacing and looked at him almost with a blank look then shook his head clear and gave him a nod. He watched his friend hesitate, almost looking worried to leave him alone, then look at his open hand where the snitch was.

"Was that in the trunk?" he asked slowly walking over.

"Yeah," he replied looking down at it again, "I think it's the one from her first match."

Sirius glanced up watching Remus' muscles tense and he was almost ready to take a step back if Remus suddenly had the urge to hit him again. It had happened a few times so he was never sure.

"That was a long day," murmured his friend with a long sigh.

"You're telling me," snorted Sirius, "I got questioned about five times on whether I had done it on purpose or not."

"Well I will say it did look rather planned out."

"It was for Regulus!" said Sirius looking at him exasperated. Remus chuckled slightly and grabbed his shoulder firmly.

"I know. It's just amusing to see you still get upset over that."

Sirius glared at him and rolled his eyes then walked back over to the trunk. Without another word Remus left. Sirius just stood over the trunk looking from the snitch to the trunk. Since Jessica wasn't the seeker he wondered how she had even gotten the snitch. She never touched it so it wouldn't do anything special for her. He started to put it back when he remembered how she had gotten it: Regulus. He paused as that afternoon replayed in his mind over again….

_ Sirius slowly paced back in forth in the small section of light that shined in from the window and ignored the occasional comments by James and Peter who sat across from him just watching him. He didn't feel like talking. He just wanted to know that Jessica was okay. He closed his eyes and sighed softly as Peter said something else._

_ "You can't blame yourself, Sirius. I mean, you didn't make her fly in front of the bludger," replied the small boy, trying to make him feel better._

_ "I've been told that a million times, Peter. I'm still going to feel bad until she is better," he muttered glancing at them then turned hopefully as the door opened. It was the other Slytherin chaser he had taken out during the match. He sighed and kept pacing._

_ "Sirius, do you think that maybe Jess knew what she was doing?" asked James softly._

_ "What are you talking about?" he said stopping looking at his friend like he had lost his mind._

_ "She gave Regulus a chance to win the match. She flew right in front of me which made me stop then took the blow for Regulus so her team could win the match hands down."_

_ Sirius started to argue with him but when he actually thought about it most of it made perfect sense. Jessica would be one to do just about anything if it let her team win a Quidditch match. He had seen that in the little playful games they had played at her and Remus' house the past summer. He sighed softly and cursed the fact that Jessica was so competitive. It was going to probably get her killed one of these days. He didn't want that to happen but he could just foresee it happening._

_ The door to the hospital wing opened again and Sirius looked up as Remus slowly walked out looking a bit worn out. Sirius started that way then stopped, not really wanting to get hit by his friend again. He didn't want to admit it but that first punch had really hurt. He swallowed back his anticipation as the shaggy blonde haired boy slowly lifted his gaze to him, seemed to glare at him for a moment then spoke to James and Peter._

_ "She's awake, but Madame Pomfrey won't let visitors in for long since she still needs to rest." He murmured softly._

_ "What was wrong?" asked James standing up and walking over beside Sirius._

_ "A few broken ribs and a broken arm." He replied, his hazel gaze darting accusingly at Sirius again._

_ Sirius sighed and looked away. Remus wasn't ever going to let him down about this now. He would have to beg for weeks and probably have to do his own homework for months because he screwed this up. Oh well, he probably deserved it. It was slightly reckless on his part. If it hadn't been Jessica it might have been James. Everyone knew James couldn't take a bludger worth anything._

_ Sirius watched quietly as James and Peter walked in and out of sight before looking at Remus who was watching him closely. Sirius just stared back before looking away defeated. He couldn't match the anger that raged in his friends eyes. _

_ "Why don't you go see her?" asked Remus softly._

_ "I didn't think you'd want me near her," he replied scuffing his shoe against the floor slightly stuffing his hands in his pockets._

_ "I can't control what you do."_

_ Sirius looked up at him slightly and was shocked to see a small smile on his lips. He was so confused. He looked ready to chop his head off two seconds ago and now he was smiling at him like he was glad that he had almost pulverized his sister too pulp._

_ "It's taught her to think," said Remus quietly with a shrug, "You know how Jessica is and sitting still."_

_ Sirius smiled slightly but it was still weak. He still felt bad even though he knew not all of it was his fault. _

_ "Go see her before Madame Pomfrey kicks people out," said Remus before turning and walking toward the Great Hall to get food._

_ Sirius slowly turned and walked in the large oak door and looked around quietly. A few other students were in fighting stomach bugs or spell mishaps. Toward the back he saw James and Peter standing at the edge of the bed laughing with Jessica who rolled her eyes at them but smiled. When she looked over at him he gave her a very small wave then started over. _

_ 'Come on, Sirius. She knows it isn't your fault,' he thought to himself as he reached her bed side. He casually turned the chair and sat in it backwards looking at her. She just watched him for a moment then smiled her cute little smile she always gave him._

_ "You know, Sirius, next time you want to kill a Slytherin, don't let it be me," she said easily._

_ "I would never kill anyone," said Sirius innocently, looking shocked she would actually say that.  
"Anyone minus Regulus." _

_ Sirius shrugged slightly which got a small laugh out of the twelve year old. He smiled glad to see her happy. It seemed like that was his job. He felt obligated to keep her happy. He never wanted to see her as sad as she was that night after the sorting. _

_ "Great game, by the way. You're the only one who seemed to catch on to the plan," she said interrupting his thoughts._

_ "Hey I was starting to catch on," argued James glaring at her playfully, "And if you hadn't have pulled that dumb move I would have caught that snitch."_

_ "Sure you would have, James," she said grinning then leaned her head back. _

_ "Maybe we should let you sleep," ventured Sirius starting to get up._

_ "I won't be getting to sleep quite yet."_

_ Sirius was about to ask why when he heard the soft cough behind him and turned to meet the gaze of his younger brother glowering at him slightly. Sirius eyes narrowed at him and it took everything it had not to start yelling at Regulus. He had probably been the one to talk Jess into taking the hit for him if it had to come down to it. Regulus was a little sneak like that._

_ "What are you Gryffindors doing here?" he asked darkly, looking from Sirius then to James and Peter.  
"She's our friend too you little brat so just shut up and get over it," growled Sirius._

_ "Maybe you are like the rest of the family Sirius. Can't stay too far away form a Slytherin." he sneered with a smirk, "Especially when it's a girl."_

_ Sirius started to deck him, but James grabbed a firm hold on his arm and kept him from moving. Regulus moved to the safe side of the bed and looked at Jessica._

_ "Good playing today," he said softly then placed something in her hands, "Thought you might want this. I wouldn't have gotten it without you."_

_ Jessica glanced at the gold orb Regulus had put in her hand then back at him with a small look of shock on her face. She was about to say something, but Regulus had already moved away and was heading out the door. Sirius glared at his back then slowly looked back at Jessica to find her just staring at the snitch that sat fluttering in her hand. _

_ "This is the first thing I've gotten since I've been in that house," she murmured, "At least from a Slytherin."_

_ "Well, maybe Regulus is starting to change," said James with an easy smile._

_ "Doubt it," muttered Sirius then watched as Madame Pomfrey started shooing people out of the hospital wing, "I guess we better get going."_

_ "Thanks for coming by guys," said Jessica with a smile putting the snitch on her bedside table, "maybe when I get out we can plan to do something to Filch or something."_

_ "Yep that's our little girl," said James laughing waving bye and laughing as he walked out the door._

_ Sirius watched him go then looked at Jessica. Neither one of them said anything but just shared a look for a long moment. It was a look of understand. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her. He knew that she wasn't mad at him and that in the future they could laugh about her stupid move. He smiled and gently squeezed her good hand before leaving the hospital wing with a large grin on his face..._


End file.
